


I'm here

by StrangerBlood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Enfermarse es la peor cosa que existe, más si estas acostumbrado a tener una defensa casi de acero pero hasta el más fuerte cae y Mike no será la excepción mucho menos si contamos conque se quedo gran parte de la noche con la ropa mojada y al día siguiente hizo como si nada antes de ir a la escuela.Quizá no hubiera sido tanto si hubiera logrado llegar a casa temprano.





	I'm here

Llevaba toda la noche corriendo por el bosque, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era ir directo a la cama, algo calentito y no el frío y llovioso bosque donde se encontraba ¿Por qué no pudo tener una vida normal? Con amigos normales y situaciones normales donde el daño más grande fuera preocuparse por como le hablaría a la persona que le gusta o por cuidar sus estudios y materias en las que le fuera mal; pero no, allí se encontraba intentando salvar su vida de lo que fuera que estaba corriendo detrás suyo -persiguiéndole-

Se había separado de sus amigos cuando las cosas se volvieron demasiado peligrosas para mantenerse todos juntos y aunque estaba seguro que la frase "Divide y vencerás" era lo que el enemigo estaba buscando no le importo mucho, no iba a poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos -Más si Jane no se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos- y puede que últimamente estuvieran dependiendo más de ella que antes pero aún quedaban algunos demogorgon que necesitaban ser eliminados o terminarían eliminándolos a ellos y estaba seguro que lo que lo perseguía en esos momentos era uno de los pocos que quedaban y que habían encontrado gracias a la ayuda de Will y Jane.

Giró a su derecha y chocó contra uno de los árboles antes de poder volver a retomar la marcha, lo sentía cerca, sentía que rompía todo a su paso en lo que intentaba alejarse.

-Mike-se escuchó de su Woki-toki-La ayuda va en camino, Jane esta por llegar contigo, solo resiste un poco más amigo-

Mike mordió sus labios y emprendió la última carrera que le daba, lo poco que necesitaba recorrer para llegar a donde habían acordado, solo un par de metros y al fin podría descansar.

-Mierda-

Ni siquiera lo vio, una rama sobresaliente y las hojas húmedas y resbalosas en el frío suelo le hicieron tropezar cuesta abajo rodando un par de metros. Sintió los golpes y los arañazos como algo distante cuando un fuerte golpe en la frente le hizo perder el conocimiento por algunos segundos en lo que terminaba de llegar abajo, no había duda de que iba a tener más de algún morado en el cuerpo y es que en cuanto dejo de rodas no tuvo fuerzas para moverse siquiera unos centímetros, estaba seguro que todo empeoraría de quedarse allí pero estaba cansado, sus piernas no iban a resistir volver a ponerse en pie para emprender un nuevo viaje y el hecho de que su cabeza palpitara al ritmo de su corazón no estaba ayudando en nada.

-Mike-escuchó nuevamente por el Woki-toki aunque esta vez era la voz de Max-Jane fue a por el demogorgon, llegó justo donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos ¿Dónde estas tú?-

Algo de alivio llegó a su cuerpo ante las palabras de Max y con esfuerzo se llevó la mano a la mochila para sacar su Woki-toki y darse la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas al frío suelo. Estaba seguro que si de algo se caracterizaba Hawkins era que cuando llovía el cielo ponía todo de su parte para que fuera una gran lluvia, casi tormenta.

-No lo sé-miró el lugar y cerró los ojos, no lo reconocía-he tropezado pocos metros antes de llegar al punto de encuentro-se alejó el aparato de la boca y suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?-se escucha preocupada-¿Puedes moverte?-

Mike llevó el Woki-toki de nuevo a sus labios para responder, para decir que estaba bien pero no podía moverse cuando el paisaje comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido, apenas y escuchaba la voz de Max preocupada por el otro lado de la línea cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron dejando caer el Woki-toki contra el frío suelo mientras la consciencia lo abandonaba, lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue la silueta de lo que imaginaba era Hopper junto a la delgada de Will.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hopper había llegado con Jane negando a quedarse al margen de la situación cuando le comunicaron que uno de los pocos demogorgon había salido persiguiendo a Mike luego de que este se hiciera un pequeño corte en la mano intentando llamar su atención esperando por jane ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido hacer eso? Debieron encerrarlo como el anterior y haber llamado por ayuda de inmediato, no esperar a que las cosas se salieran de control y lo peor es que el muchacho aun no respondía por el maldito Woki-toki y no estaba seguro de que iba a pasar con ellos si algo malo le llegaba a pasar.

Acomodando su sombrero cogió su linterna y miró a Will antes de mover ligeramente la cabeza a que le siguiera, su intención jamás era ponerlo en peligro pero ahora, cuando el peligro estaba demasiado cerca necesitaba de alguien que le dijera donde podía aparecer.

-Jane-llamó a su hija, increíble poder decir que tenía una hija-voy a buscar a Mike, en cuanto terminen con esto se van directo a la camioneta y me esperan allí todos-les dijo alzando una mano para apuntarlos-si alguien me falta espero que sepan que no van a desear aparecerse por mi lado en la vida-acomodó la linterna-eres fuerte-le dijo-confío en ti, en que podrás defenderlos si algo pasa, además ese demogorgon no es un adulto, se que ustedes pueden contra eso, son capaces-

Jane sonrió ante las palabras de Hopper y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo alejándose para ir donde sus amigos-nosotros seremos cuidadosos, además ellos están preparados-le dijo por sus amigos-sabemos defendernos-

-No dudo de sus capacidades, han logrado hacer un gran cambio en estos años-sonrió ligeramente para darse la vuelta-si no volvemos en una hora Max tiene permiso de manejar hasta la casa-le dijo.

Will solo les sonrió a sus amigos y movió su mano en señal de despedida antes de encaminarse con Hopper por el bosque, al verdad es que podían haber esperado a Jane a que ella terminara con el Demogorgon pero la temperatura estaba descendiendo demasiado rápido para que alguien estuviera fuera y más con el suéter delgado que andaba trayendo Mike. 

Con linterna en mano comenzó a buscar por los lugares a Mike, no había recibido respuesta en su woki-toki por lo que imaginaba que no había tenido tiempo de tomarlo todavía para no alertar de su posición al enemigo aunque con la mano cortada estaba seguro que eso sería casi imposible.

-Mike-escuchó la voz de Max por su woki-toki-Jane fue a por el demogorgon, llegó justo donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos ¿Dónde estas tú?-

-No lo sé-esta vez si hubo respuesta de Mike-he tropezado pocos metros antes de llegar al punto de encuentro-

Esta vez la voz sonaba con eco, su woki-toki estaba sonando junto con la voz cansada de Mike que llegaba a sus oídos sin problemas a pesar del ruido que hacia la lluvia.

-Es por aquí-le dijo a Hopper mientras doblaba a su derecha-por este lugar hay una pequeña cuesta, lo más probable es que debió caer por ella cuando estaba corriendo, por arriba si uno se va derecho logra llegar a donde estábamos en pocos minutos-

-¿Estás bien?-se escucha nuevamente la voz de Max aunque esta vez preocupada-¿Puedes moverte?-

El pequeño eco que hicieron ambos woki-toki cuando se encontraron a pocos metros le hizo sentir un poco de alivio lo habían encontrado.

-¿Mike?-preguntó apuntándole con la linterna cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que la luz les revelara de quien se trataba-mierda Mike-corrió a su encuentro recogiendo el woki-toki y guardándolo en su propia mochila para girarse a él-Hey Mike-golpeó ligeramente su mejilla cuando vio que esta vez sus ojos no se abrieron.

Hopper se acercó a ellos arrodillándose a un costado del cuerpo de Mike para llevar una mano a tomar el pulso de este.

-Esta vivo-le dijo para alejar la mano y apuntarle con la linterna-pero se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza-dijo al ver el lugar donde aún emanaba un poco de sangre-vamos, avísale a tus amigos que lo encontramos-le dio su linterna e irguió lo suficiente el cuerpo de Mike para sacarle la mochila antes de pasar una mano bajo las rodillas de este para tomarle en brazos levantándose del piso-vamos Will-

Will se colocó la mochila de Mike en uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a Hopper alumbrando el camino con una mano para tomar su propio Woki-toki con la otra.

-Encontramos a Mike-dejo salir y negó levemente.

-¿Está bien?-escucho la preocupada voz de su hermana por el otro lado y suspiró.

-Sí, no te preocupes, esta bien-

No le gustaba mentir pero no tenía de otra, estaba seguro que Mike estaba bien pero no sabía realmente cuan fuerte había sido el golpe.

-Hoy nos quedaremos en la cabaña-le dijo Hopper-puede que no hayan muchas camas pero es lo más cercano que tenemos en estos momentos si no queremos tener un accidente, mañana pasaré temprano a dejarlos a la casa para que puedan ir a clases ¿Está bien?-

Will asintió, al menos todos habían dicho que se iban a quedar en su casa para terminar un proyecto y que volverían al día siguiente luego de clases, mentiras que en estos momentos solo Nancy podía ver entre ellas; lo único que agradecía es que las clases del día siguiente comenzaban pasadas las 10 por lo que tendrían tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y desayunar sin tener que correr mucho.

Hopper volvió al vista al frente, podía ver la camioneta con las luces encendidas por lo que estaba seguro que todo había terminado, probablemente en lo que ellos hicieron el camino de regreso. Bajo ligeramente la mirada hasta posarla en la pálida piel de Mike, podía ver sus lunares resaltar sobre su cara y la herida de su frente al fin estancarse pero estaba seguro que iba a necesitar un par de puntadas. Pensó en que lo más probable era que Nancy y Jonathan estuvieran ya en la cabaña esperando por ellos y solo suspiro, no momentos así solo quería llegar a casa y dormir.

-Bien-dijo una vez se acercó a la camioneta abriendo la puerta para depositar el cuerpo del Mike en el asiento colocándole el cinturón antes de cerrar.

-¿qué le paso?-preguntó Jane mirando a su amigo desde las piernas de Max-¿Está bien?-

-Creemos que se golpeo con algo mientras caía, fue una suerte que estuvieran hablándole mientras lo buscábamos, su Woki-toki hizo que lo encontráramos-

Jane hizo mueca mientras la camioneta se ponía en marcha, algo le decía que eso no era lo único que iba a sufrir.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Mike abrió los ojos lo primero que noto es que su cabeza le dolía demasiado, estaba seguro que si de él fuera ni siquiera se movería de la cama pero tenía un examen...¡Mierda, la escuela! Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se arrepintió en el mismo momento, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a su casa en primer lugar, recordaba vagamente a Nancy preguntarle si algo le dolía y ser cargado en brazos hasta una cama, no recordaba el viaje ni quien le había encontrado.

-Mike, despertaste-

Giró su cabeza despacio ante las palabras de su hermana y solo le sonrió.

-Hey Nance...-su voz sonaba ronca, mierda no era buena señal-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Hopper te encontró-le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama-te ha puesto un par de puntadas en la frente por el golpe-le miró-nos tenías preocupados, no despertabas-se acercó a abrazarlo-no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera.

-Lo siento-respondió correspondiendo al abrazo-no fue mi intención, yo...-cerró los ojos-solo quería mantener a mis amigos a salvo-

-Lo sabemos, Jonathan nos trajo anoche bastante tarde para evitar levantar sospechas-se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-entreabrió los ojos-pero estoy bien-

-Hoy no hay clases, las suspendieron por las fuertes lluvias, Will vendrá en un rato más-le acomodó de nuevo en la cama-descansa otro rato ¿Si?-le toco la frente con una mano e hizo mueca-no te levantes-le pidió-te traeré de comer en un rato más-

Mike quiso negarse y decir que estaba bien, que incluso podía ir a buscar su propio desayuno pero la verdad es que en cuanto las tapas de la cama volvieron a cubrirle sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, no estaba seguro de sentirse tan bien como había pensado en un principio.

-Nance..-le llamó cuando la inconsciencia le reclamaba-gracias-

Nancy solo negó y le deposito un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto, era momento de preparar el desayuno.

.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, afuera estaba lloviendo de forma moderada, podía sentir la lluvia chocar contra su ventana pero no hizo mucho intento de levantarse -no como esa mañana- simplemente se acomodó entre las tapas y busco con la vista el reloj, no estaba seguro pero imaginaba que era tarde.

-Mierda...-

La verdad es que si, era bastante tarde y es que pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, para él -una persona que estaba acostumbrada a despertarse a las 9 era algo que le dio muy mala señal. Despacio esta vez -aprendido del error anterior- se sentó en la cama, la verdad es que no tenía hambre pero si unas increíbles ganar de orinar. 

Afirmándose en la pared logró hacer el camino de ida y de vuelta del baño, no iba a reconocer que estuvo apunto de caerse dos veces cuando se mareo, el no había enfermado joder pero se sentía tan mal que estaba seguro que esto era diferente y si, que se había enfermado.

-Mike ¿qué haces en pie?-

Se giró sobre sus talones cuando sintió la voz de Will a su espalda y solo le sonrió.

-Necesita ir al baño-dio dos pasos en dirección a Will y le tomo de la barbilla para darle un casto beso-Nancy me dijo que vendrías más al rato-

-Ya-le miró sonriendo-no podía quedarme en casa sin saber si estaba despierto o no-le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo de anoche?-

-Recuerdo haber corrido-le dijo-y caer por el barranco, las otras cosas las tengo muy confusas-frunció el ceño.

Will dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de llevar una mano a la frente de Mike haciendo mueca.

-Estas ardiendo-

Mike -quien había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Will sobre su frente- dejo escapar un gemido ante lo frío de la mano contraria contra su piel, quizá había enfermado después de todo.

-No lo estoy-

-Lo estás-refutó-han pasado años desde la última vez que enfermaste-lo hizo acomodarse en la cama para cubrirle con las mantas-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Adolorido, algo atontado pero mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí-

Will rodó los ojos y se dedico a acariciar la frente de Mike acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que caían a esta de vez en cuando, estaba tan acostumbrado a cuidar de Mike desde que eran pequeños porque este jamás se preocupaba por si mismo, siempre era el resto y al último él y eso no era justo, no cuando ahora mismo estaba en la cama con un feo parche en la esquina de su frente.

-Hopper te encontró anoche-le dijo cambiando de mano para que la frente de Mike recibiera algo frío en lo conversaban-estabas en el suelo con un feo golpe en la frente, nos llevó a casa y tu no despertaste hasta cuando Nancy llegó-

-¿Desperté?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Tengo el vago recuerdo de Nancy acariciando mi cabello y de un auto-

-Te trajimos con Jonathan en la madrugada para no asustar a tus padres, tu estuviste inconsciente la mayor parte de la noche, supongo que ahora la fiebre es un efecto secundario de estar gran parte de la noche con la ropa mojada-

Will observó con fascinación como es que los ojos de Mike comenzaban a cerrarse, podía apreciar las pecas como puntos brillantes entre las mejillas ligeramente rojas de este y negó para sus adentros reconociendo que no le importaba cuidarlo, devolverle en parte el favor que hizo cuando paso todo aquello con el otro lado, no estaba seguro realmente de si a Mike le molestaría pero no iba a ponerse a pensar en pequeñeces, lo iba a cuidar le gustara o no.

-¿Sabes?-susurró sin perder la sonrisa inclinándose más contra Mike, lo suficiente para que sus alientes chocaran-te vez realmente bien con las mejillas sonrojadas-y sin más fue su momento de unir sus labios en un beso, puede que nadie supiera que eran pareja, puede que jamás se enteraran y puede que ante los ojos de la sociedad aquello estaba mal visto pero a ellos les importaba bien poco lo que dijera el resto, simplemente eran dos sujetos enamorados entre si que querían demostrarse un poco de amor-Mike...-

El nombrado simplemente abrió la boca lo suficiente para sentir la lengua de Will entrar a su boca, compartiendo un beso húmedo; sus ojos se cerraron completamente mientras alzaba ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de este intentando no gemir en el beso. Momentos como estos era los que mas amaba porque Will entendía cuando cedía por completo el mando, cuando era el momento de dejar el control a sus manos para pasar a sentir y a dejarse mimar aunque fuera de vez en cuando.

-Mike-susurró contra los labios ajenos.

-¿mmm?-fue su respuesta entre abriendo los ojos lo suficiente para mirarle.

-Estoy aquí-


End file.
